


Autumn Mini-Smuts

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [70]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Humor, Smut, minismut, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Here’s a collection of autumn-themed mini-smuts!To suggest your own, be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Candy Corn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by @ Kimberly_KrB_:
> 
> Candy Corn by cøzybøy w/ foreign forest

The late October air blew gently around them as laughter from the party seemed to drown away. 

Those blue eyes twinkled beneath that black witch hat, her darker navy-stripped scarf rustling around that pale neck. With berry lips, Bulma took a swig of the bottle between them. Clinking; the candy inside the bright orange liquid sounded. She stared into him, it seemed, and whispered as the bonfire flickered at their feet, “Want to try some? It’s candy corn infused vodka. See?” With a teasing grin, those lips spread to reveal a white, orange, and yellow piece pinned between her teeth.

Vegeta leaned in close, the world in a slight haze as his lips locked with hers. 

She moaned softly. 

There was a sweetness, an intoxication, which had nothing to do with the liquor that passed from her tongue to his.

Breathing in the sweet sounds the woman made, he pulled away slowly. 

A cocky grin spread across his face as Vegeta chewed the stolen sweet; those cheeks were no longer just flushed from the cold. “Delicious,” he stated, definitely talking about more than just the drink. 


	2. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by @ serenasakura2:
> 
> Bulma, a cafe waitress accidentally spills a spiced pumpkin latte on a certain sexy flame haired customer 😏

He did his best to control his voice, but Vegeta quickly was losing the battle. 

Each bathroom wall seemed to bounce the sound of his panting and the bluenette’s kisses embarrassingly. Fingers clutched the top of the stall. His head fell back, eyes threatening to close from the sensations racking through him. 

_It was too good..._

That white cloth in her evil, little hand kept pumping his cock, squeezing and teasing him. Her tongue laved at his collarbone, taking away the stickiness of the drink she’d carelessly spilled on him and replacing it with desire. 

He was quickly beginning to think, as her movements quickened and a moan finally ripped from his throat, it was _completely_ on purpose. 


	3. Touchdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by @RolyatXCIII:
> 
> Bulma sneaks into the locker room to help her NFL star hubby relieve some tension before a big game 😘💦🏈🍂

He let out a hiss, his fingers tangled in that nest of blue curls as the woman sucked and licked the sides of his member. The woman had completely blindsided him, pinning him against the lockers and yanking the bottom half of his uniform off. Not that he complained, in the slightest.

A pounding fist on the door a few feet away. “Come on, Vegeta,” a deeper-voiced Nappa shouted. “You can’t hog an entire locker room.”

She chuckled. The scent of her arousal nearly drove him mad as she brushed her lips along his skin. “Should I stop?” Those ruby red lips sucked his head slow and hard before letting go with a pop.

He bit back a whimper, though he couldn’t help the almost desperate way his fingers held her hair tighter and his hips arched to follow Bulma’s evasive mouth. A flame-haired head shook enthusiastically. She giggled before swallowing him whole, his head hitting the back of her throat.

_Oh fuck..._

His eyes rolled back. “Shit, don’t stop,” he begged under his breath.

The door banged again.

_Oh, shit I’m-_


	4. Thigh Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by @KayceyG108:
> 
> Hmm 🤔 how about thigh high boots, a short dress and the edge of a forest during fall 🍁 😏

Bulma gasped as the sting of cold air hit her backside, but immediately moaned as she felt him slide into her. The extra ridges and bumps from the condom made her drip with even more arousal than usual. “Oh fuck...”

The black-haired hunk behind her firmly grasped those wide hips and began pounding his cock into that soaking core furiously. Panting, grunting, Vegeta buried his face into her shoulder as his hips clapped against the plump swell of her ass. “You’re - ngh - such a vulgar woman,” he playfully chided. That evil little red dress she wore - cut ‘up to here and down to there’ she’d tease, gesturing to the immodest hemline and her ample cleavage - brushed softly on his cheek. 

She giggled breathlessly, boldly pulling his left hand up to firmly grasp her breast, “You know you love it. Thigh h-highs are your - mmm fuck - favorite.”

He groaned; this devious creature didn’t even bother to wear a bra. “Scream for me,” he demanded, growling dangerously. Vegeta spread her legs wider, other hand gripping her partially leather-clad thigh as she shuddered from the new sensations on her sensitive nipple. 


	5. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by @ TadpoleSecrets:
> 
> Bulma educating Vegeta on Earth's seasons... but sexy..?

“What is the point of this if you’re just going to ruin it?” Vegeta questioned, not entirely lacking patience but still. His eyes watched as the bluenette in her purposely cut black jeans and grey sweater - which was also cut to reveal how sizeable her cleavage was - pulled the bunches of leaves around. 

They’d spent most of the morning cleaning the lawns of Capsule Corp and now she wanted to jump in the piles? The Saiyan failed to see the logic in that. 

She huffed, giving him a borderline flirtatious glance. “Don’t be such a grump,” she chided before launching a fistful of red and brown leaves at his face. He sputtered in surprise, knocking them from his face but not in time to see Bulma tackle him. 

Vegeta fell back into the leaves, shocked for the second time that the Earth woman got the jump on him. 

She laughed merrily, leaves tangling themselves in her brilliant blue locks, cheeks flushed.

He watched her, noticing the way her shoulders shook and how carefree she smiled. Black eyes looked downwards; her thighs were straddling him, the leather tips of her boots brushing against his ankles. 

A thought popped into his mind. A very...intriguing thought...

Those blue eyes opened, looking down at him. “Your face is all red,” she noted.” Did I knock the wind out of you that bad?”

The Saiyan gulped. “N-No,” he backpedalled.


	6. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by @ sb_chan03:
> 
> After returning from Namek, Bulma breaks out the infamous bunny suit for her annual Halloween party and has to explain the earth holiday to a confused, flustered and horny Vegeta.

“What do you need Vegeta? I’m trying to get dressed,” Bulma asked irately, clipping a large pearl earring into place as her bedroom door opened. 

His eyes widened, breath catching. A hand tightened around the towel hanging on his bare shoulders as the questions in his mind quickly evaporated. The Saiyan tried to swallow as he took in the incredibly tight, inappropriately cut jumpsuit she was wearing. “What in the-“

She grinned. “Do you like it?” The blue-haired bombshell twirled, not noticing how focused those black eyes were on the curvature of her ass or how close her nipples were to popping out of the top. “It’s my costume for this year!”

“Costume?”

“Yeah, for Halloween,” she continued. “Didn’t I tell you about that?”

He shook his head, words unable to form. 

She shrugged, causing her breasts to subconsciously jiggle; Vegeta bit his tongue as a pang of desire rushed right down to between his own thighs. “I guess I forgot. What did you need?”

Vegeta blankly stared at her a moment, desperately trying to remember. But after a moment, he just shook his head and closed the door on her confused face. 

A spare hand grasped his aching member through his sweatpants. 

He swore under his breath, trying to calm his hurried breathing before storming off to take another shower. 

A cold one, this time...


	7. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by @ Kimberly_KrB_:
> 
> I have Gorilla by Bruno Mars on my mind😐  
> No idea why😂 but autumn looks like the perfect season for B/V to be doing whatever Bruno sings, while neighours are calling the cops on them😏😂

“Public indecency, right?” the officer asked, pulling the vehicle up to the side of the Capsule Corp front gate. Snowflakes had started to fall, sending the landscape into a mix of autumn delight and winter wonderland. 

His partner nodded from the passenger seat as he rolled the automatic window down. “Apparently the neighbors are hearing growling and moans coming from the complex. Probably one of those Briefs experiments.”

The officer chuckled. “Maybe he’s breeding gorillas now.”

Each policeman laughed, unknowing that on the other side of the expansive rooftop, public indecency was definitely going down. 

A blue haired woman, naked and flushed from the cold, gripped tightly to the roof tiles as a certain black-haired Saiyan rammed into her from behind. “Fuck, Veg-“ she moaned loudly, gasping in aroused surprise when a firm hand clapped around her lips. 

“What did I say about saying my name, woman?” he growled dangerously, his own body cloaked in sweat and shaking from desire. The prince was riding a high of his own, feeling exposed and powerful as he took this vulgar seductress out in the open for all to see. “You call me ‘Daddy’. Understand?”

He felt her slick increase as those lips moaned into his hand. With a grunt, he slammed his thick cock into her core again. 

She screamed, tits rubbing roughly against the roof beneath her. “Fuck!”

A quick hand snatched a fistful of her hair, yanking back and exposing her throat. 

“Ohhh, Daddy, yesss...” The dirty moan she unleashed evaporated in the air as a whispy cloud. 

He grunted, “Again,”

“Ugh, Daddy!”

“Again - ngh - say it...”

“Pound me, Daddy, please!”

“Oh shit...”


End file.
